


Joulu on tulossa

by toyhto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Christmas, F/M, Sotajuttuja, Vanhoja tuttuja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Joulu 1945 lähestyy. Jaime Lannister menee kapakkaan. Sansa Stark koputtaa varmasti väärää ovea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> En vaan voinut vastustaa tuota nimeä.

20.12.1945  
Lontoo  
  
**  
  
Sansa pysähtyy ovelle, jonka valkoinen maali on rapissut lohkoina pois. Hän on luultavasti väärässä paikassa. Postikortti saapui elokuussa, ja nyt on melkein joulu. Jon on muuttanut pois täältä. Ehkä uusi osoite hukkui postissa, tai ehkä Jon ajatteli samaa kuin hekin. Heidän olisi pitänyt tulla käymään, tai lähettää edes postikortti.  
  
Hän nielaisee. Jostain kuuluu epävireistä viulunsoittoa ja lasten huutoa, mutta se tulee kaukaa. Jos hän kurkistaisi avaimenreiästä sisään, hän saattaisi nähdä, onko asunnossa valoa. Hän seisoo oven edessä ja suoristaa hameen helmaa, lasten huuto yltyy, joku aikuinenkin alkaa huutaa, kohta hänen on pakko koputtaa. Varmasti Jon on löytänyt mukavamman asunnon.  
  
Hän aikoi kyllä kirjoittaa heti silloin kun postikortti tuli ja kertoi, että Jon oli palannut mantereelta hengissä, asui nyt Lontoon reuna-alueella ja etsi työtä. Hän on melko varma että asetti kerran muiden nukkuessa kirjepaperin ja lyijykynän keittiön pöydälle ja yritti löytää sopivia sanoja. Mitään ei kuitenkaan ollut jäljellä. Hän tiesi kyllä millaisia kirjeitä silloin olisi pitänyt lähettää: hieman surumielisiä, ehkä haikeitakin, mutta kuitenkin täynnä toivoa. Sota oli ohi. He olivat voittaneet. Sen olisi pitänyt riittää, ja silti koko kesän hän kulki ympäri Yorkin katuja kuin aave. Hänen olisi pitänyt kirjoittaa Jonille, että he olivat hengissä, he kolme, ja että he kyllä pärjäisivät, mutta hän ei pystynyt siihen.  
  
Siitä asti hän on ajatellut Jonia vähän väliä, ainakin viikoittain. Hän näki Jonin viimeistä kertaa keväällä 1942, tai kyllä hän muistaa päivämääränkin, se oli kolmastoista toukokuuta. Mekko liimautui kiinni sääriin, ja hän seisoi äidin vieressä ja katsoi, miten Jon ja Robb nousivat junaan. Robb hymyili, Jonin kasvot olivat aivan vakavat. Nyt siitä on melkein kolme vuotta ja hänen omat kasvonsa tuntuvat välillä muuttuneen pahviksi. Vaikka hän kuinka yrittää hymyillä, silmät eivät seuraa perässä. Toisinaan hän pysähtyy peilin eteen ja miettii, mitä hänelle oikein tapahtui. Ehkä Jonista on tullut samanlainen kuin hänestä. Ehkä vakava ilme on jähmettynyt myös Jonin kasvoille.  
  
Hän nostaa hitaasti kätensä ja koputtaa oveen. Koko käytävä kaikuu, mutta lasten huudot eivät vaimene. Hän hengittää syvään ja miettii, kuinka pitkään hänen pitää odottaa, viisi sekuntiako vai ehkä kymmenen? Oli hullua tulla tänne. Hän palaa takaisin rautatieasemalle ja ottaa ensimmäisen junan kotiin, ja kotona hän sanoo Aryalle, että kyllä hän yritti.  
  
Hän on jo kääntymässä pois, kun ovi aukeaa.  
  
”Sansa”, Jon sanoo karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo, ”minä…”  
  
Jon tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä. Hän nielaisee ja kokeilee hymyä, mutta nyt hän ei saa sitä edes suupieliin. Jon kuitenkin hätkähtää ja työntää oven kokonaan auki, ja hän astuu kynnyksen yli.  
  
Asunto on pieni ja pimeä. Verhot on vedetty melkein kiinni. Ovi napsahtaa lukkoon Sansan takana, ja hän kävelee eteisen poikki pieneen huoneeseen, jonka toisella reunalla on liesi ja lavuaari ja toisella kapea sänky, jota ei ole pedattu. Hän kuvittelee kuulevansa Jonin hengityksen takanaan ja painaa kämmenet helmaansa. Yöpöydällä on kirjoja, tuhkakuppi ja vesilasi. Katosta roikkuu hehkulamppu, jonka haalea valo tekee varjoja nurkkiin. Kohta hänen täytyy kääntyä ympäri ja kohdata Jonin kasvot. Hän nielaisee.  
  
”Olisin siivonnut”, Jon sanoo, ”jos olisin tiennyt että olet tulossa.”  
  
Sansa pudistelee päätään. ”Ei se mitään. Ei se haittaa. Olen pahoillani etten tullut aiemmin.”  
  
Jon rypistää otsaansa.  
  
”Sinä lähetit meille kortin. Kesällä. Kerroit osoitteen.”  
  
Jon puristaa huulensa yhteen ja nyökkää lyhyesti. He eivät koskaan olleet kovin hyviä ystäviä, eivät edes silloin, kun Jonin äiti oli kuollut ja Jon asui heidän kanssaan. Jon ja Robb olivat parhaita ystäviä, tietenkin, he olivat melkein saman ikäisiä. Arya alkoi kutsua Jonia veljeksi saman tien eikä välittänyt siitä, kuinka monta kertaa äiti toisti, että itse asiassa Jon oli heidän isänsä sisaren poika. Bran ja Rickon ihailivat Jonia, joka askarteli heille lentokoneita pahvista ja oli kärsivällisempi sotilasleikeissä kuin Robb. Ehkä Sansa ajatteli, että Jonilla oli jo tarpeeksi ystäviä heidän perheessään, tai ehkä hän ajatteli, ettei heillä kahdella ollut mitään yhteistä.  
  
Nyt hänestä tuntuu, että kaikki on yhteistä. Jon väistää hänen katsettaan ja kävelee kaapille, joka narisee kuin saranat voisivat peittää hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Kun Jon ojentaa hänelle vesilasin, heidän sormensa koskevat ja hän näkee, miten Jonin leuka kiristyy. Hän ei muista, milloin hän on viimeksi koskenut johonkin toiseen kuin Braniin, jonka hän auttaa monta kertaa päivässä tuolille tai sängylle tai vessaan. Hän piilottaa kasvonsa vesilasin taakse ja kääntyy ympäri.  
  
”Löysitkö töitä?” hän kysyy. Seinään on teipattu kuva, jossa Jon ja Robb seisovat Yorkin talon edessä uniformuissaan. Hän muistaa sen päivän hyvin. Isä oli jo kuollut, ja siitä huolimatta he eivät olleet tajunneet, mitä tästä kaikesta oli tulossa.  
  
”Kenkätehtaasta”, Jon sanoo ja pysähtyy hänen selkänsä taakse. Asunto on liian pieni, heidän olisi pitänyt tavata jossain muualla, kahvilassa tai puistossa, jossain missä hän voisi kääntää katseensa pois eikä se tarkoittaisi sitä, että Jon on aivan hänen selkänsä takana. Hän kääntyy ympäri, ja Jon katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo, ”se on hyvä asia, eikö olekin?”  
  
Jon nyökkää.  
  
”Minä pakkaan ruokaa”, hän sanoo, ”säilyketölkkejä, tiedäthän.”  
  
Jonin otsa rypistyy. ”Mutta varmasti – ”  
  
”On meillä vielä jonkin verran rahaa”, hän sanoo nopeasti, ”mutta yritän pitää talon, Arya ei ikinä anna minulle anteeksi jos menetämme sen, hän ei muutenkaan… hän on muuttunut. Niin kuin me kaikki, tietenkin. Talon pitämiseen menee niin paljon rahaa ja silti se muuttuu koko ajan ränsistyneemmäksi. Äiti olisi kauhuissaan jos näkisi sen. Ja Bran…”  
  
”Kuinka hän voi?” Jon kysyy. ”Muistan kun Robb sai kirjeen että hän on herännyt. Odotimme jossain taistelua, varmaan ensimmäistä, ja kaikki päivät olivat aivan samanlaisia, pelkkää odottamista ja… mutta en minä siitä aikonut puhua. Aioin sanoa että Robb hymyili koko päivän.”  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoo ennen kuin ehtii harkita asiaa. Nimi tuntuu vieraalta hänen suussaan. ”Olen iloinen että selvisit.”  
  
Jon väistää hänen katsettaan. ”Minä… minä en aina ole. Kerro minulle heistä. Kerro Branista.”  
  
”Hän on tottunut”, Sansa sanoo. Hänen sydämensä tuntuu hakkaavan vähän lujempaa, mutta hän on opetellut piilottamaan kaiken sellaisen. Hän laskee vesilasin pöydälle, jotta Jon ei näe hänen käsiensä vapinaa. ”Hän suunnittelee jo tulevaisuutta. Opintoja. Sellaista.”  
  
”Onnistuuko se?” Jon kysyy hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
”Se on mahdollista”, Sansa sanoo. He molemmat tajuavat varmasti, ettei hän vastannut kysymykseen.  
  
”Kerro Aryasta”, Jon sanoo ja istuutuu petaamattomalle sängylle. ”Mitä hän tekee?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, Sansa sanoo ja nielaisee. _Arya menee pian töihin_ , hän yleensä sanoo kyselijöille, tai _Arya menee pian takaisin kouluun._ Hehkulampun valo huojuu Jonin kasvoilla. ”Hän ei juurikaan puhu minulle.”  
  
Jonin otsa rypistyy. Jon ei näytä kovin paljon vanhemmalta kuin kolme vuotta sitten vaan lähinnä surullisemmalta, niin kuin joku olisi vienyt Jonin ja palauttanut rikkinäisenä.  
  
”Hän on vihainen kaikesta mitä on tapahtunut”, Sansa jatkaa. Huoneessa on yksi tuoli, eikä se vaikuta kovin tukevalta, mutta hän vetää sen silti tiskipöydän vierestä ja istuutuu. Hän asettelee hameen helman huolellisesti polvien yli ja kämmenensä polven päälle, ja kun hän katsoo taas Jonia, hän tajuaa että poika tuijottaa hänen käsiään.  
  
Tai mies.  
  
”Sinulle”, Jon sanoo matalalla äänellä, räpäyttää silmiään ja katsoo häntä, ”miksi hän olisi vihainen sinulle?”  
  
”Ei hän varmaan olekaan”, Sansa sanoo, ”mutta en tiedä tajuaako hän sitä itse.”  
  
Jon nielaisee. ”Entä sinä?”  
  
”Mitä minusta?”  
  
”Miten sinä voit?”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen. Jon tuijottaa häntä. Jos hän ei olisi istuutunut, hän voisi nyt vain kääntyä ympäri ja vaikka ottaa taas vesilasin käteensä, juoda hitaasti, miettiä mitä vastaisi. Ehkä pitäisi sanoa jotain säästä. Tai ehkä hän voisi vain hymyillä ja sanoa _hyvin._ Hän yrittää saada suupieliä hymyilemään, mutta se ei vieläkään onnistu.  
  
”Sansa”, Jon sanoo. Hän ei muistanut että Jonin ääni on noin matala ja karhea. Hän ei muistanut että Jonin silmät ovat niin tummat ja että Jon osaa näyttää niin huolestuneelta.  
  
”Kyllä minä jaksan”, hän sanoo. ”Sota on voitettu. Ehkä kaikki muukin järjestyy lopulta.”  
  
”Sinun ei pitäisi olla siellä niin yksin.”  
  
”En minä ole yksin.” Hän painaa silmät hetkeksi kiinni. ”Minulla on Bran ja Arya. Joillakin ei ole ketään.”  
  
Sängyn jouset narahtavat. Kun hän avaa silmänsä, Jon on noussut seisomaan ja kävelee kaapin luo. Hän katsoo, miten Jon avaa oven ja sulkee sen sitten taas, painaa kämmenet tiskiallasta vasten, nojaa siihen hartiat jännittyneinä ja pudistelee lopulta hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Tule takaisin.”  
  
Jon vilkaisee häntä olkapäänsä yli. ”Ei se onnistuisi.”  
  
”Tule takaisin”, hän toistaa ja nousee seisomaan. ”Arya ja Bran toivoisivat sitä. Robb olisi toivonut sitä. Isä olisi toivonut sitä. Etsitään sinulle työtä Yorkista. Meillä on iso talo, sinne mahtuu kyllä, ja se olisi paljon parempaa kuin…”  
  
”Kuin asua yksin tällaisessa paikassa”, Jon sanoo katsomatta häneen.  
  
”Kuin asua yksin niin isossa talossa”, Sansa sanoo, ”yksin Aryan ja Branin kanssa.”  
  
Hän odottaa. Jon puristaa kädet nyrkkiin ja kääntyy lopulta hitaasti ympäri, ja hän astuu askeleen taaksepäin ja melkein törmää tuoliin. Hän on nähnyt Jonin viimeksi kolme ja puoli vuotta sitten. Hän on nähnyt Jonin viimeksi ennen kuin Robb kuoli kranaattiin ja äiti ja Rickon kuumeeseen. Hän ei tiedä mitä Jon on tehnyt kolmen ja puolen vuoden ajan, mitä tämä on nähnyt, minkä takia verhot on vedetty kiinni vaikka ulkona on vielä päivä. Hän ei tiedä mitään.  
  
”Ajattelin sinua joskus”, Jon sanoo, eikä hehkulampun valo yllä Jonin silmiin. ”Kaikilla oli joku kotona, tyttöystävä tai joku ihastus tai kihlattu tai vaimo. Minulla ei ollut ketään. Ja Robb sai kirjeitä teiltä. Hän luki niitä minulle. Joskus en pystynyt nukkumaan ja sydän hakkasi ja mietin elänkö aamuun, tai että eikö tämä koskaan lopu. Ja kuvittelin että odotat minua.”  
  
Sansa nielaisee. ”Minä odotan sinua nyt. Tule takaisin.”  
  
”En pysty nukkumaan”, Jon sanoo, avaa nyrkkiin puristetut sormet ja kääntää katseensa sivuun, ”useimpina öinä istun vain ja yritän kuunnella radiota. Joskus nukahdan ja sitten yleensä herään siihen että huudan.”  
  
”Tule silti”, hän sanoo. ”En halua palata yksin.”  
  
”Ihmiset pitäisivät sitä kummallisena”, Jon sanoo, ottaa askeleen häntä kohti ja pysähtyy. ”Se olisi eri juttu, jos olisimme sisaruksia, mutta emme ole. He puhuisivat.”  
  
”En välitä.”  
  
”Saatat haluta jonkun muun”, Jon sanoo hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ”jonkun miehen. Saatat löytää jonkun ja mennä naimisiin. Minä olisin tiellä.”  
  
Sansa puristaa huulensa yhteen. Jon tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä ja kasvot vakavina, ja hän haluaa sanoa, että ei niin tapahdu. Ei hänessä ole mitään sellaista jäljellä. Hän yrittää vain selvitä eteenpäin ja pitää kaiken kasassa, itsensä, ja Branin joka istuu tuolissaan ja haaveilee asioista jotka vaikuttavat mahdottomilta, ja Aryan joka yrittää kostaa koko maailmalle eikä ymmärrä, etteivät he ole ainoita joiden elämä meni palasiksi.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan sano mitään. Hänen suunsa tuntuu kuivalta ja hän näkee Jonin kasvoista, että mies odottaa vastausta, luultavasti myöntävää. Jon odottaa että hän sanoo _kyllä, ehkä olet oikeassa, parempi että jäät tänne. Tule joskus käymään._  
  
Hän ottaa kömpelön askeleen huoneen poikki ja tarttuu Jonia ranteesta. Jon hätkähtää.  
  
**  
  
”Tarthin neito.”  
  
Brienne vilkaisee häntä ja nostaa lasin kasvojensa eteen. Pöydässä on vain kaksi tuolia, juuri sopivasti. Jaime vetää vapaan tuolin pöydän alta ja istuutuu sille. Kapakka on melkein täynnä, viereisen pöydän pojat huutavat toisilleen puheensorinan yli ja onnistuvat näyttämään hädin tuskin kahdeksantoistavuotiailta. Kaikki ovat leikanneet hiuksensa aivan lyhyiksi. Hän kääntää tuolia niin että pojat jäävät osittain selän taakse.  
  
”Etkö ole ilahtunut?” hän kysyy ja kiertää sormet Briennen lasin ympärille. Kalja maistuu halvalta, mutta Briennen mulkaisu on sen arvoinen. ”Siitä on pitkä aika kun näimme viimeksi.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Brienne sanoo ja ottaa kaljansa takaisin. ”Puolitoista vuotta. Sinä lähdit mantereelle.”  
  
”Olisin mielelläni jättänyt väliin.”  
  
”Haista paska.” Brienne tuijottaa käsiään. Jaime nielaisee ja avaa suunsa, mutta viereisen pöydän pojat huutavat lujempaa, jotain älytöntä ilmahyökkäyksistä. Muutama pari tanssii pöytien välissä, vaikka musiikki on kehnoa. Hän on käynyt täällä joka ilta jo viikon. Hän oli jo alkanut ajatella, että ehkä mahdollisuus törmätä Brienneen ei ollut sen arvoista.  
  
”Palasit Lontooseen”, hän sanoo.  
  
Brienne vilkaisee häntä ja kääntää katseensa takaisin pöytään. ”Kotona ei ollut mitään jäljellä.”  
  
”Paitsi sinistä vettä.”  
  
Brienne kohauttaa olkapäitään ja nostaa lasin kasvojen eteen muttei juo. Viimeksi Briennen tukka oli melkein yhtä lyhyt kuin hänellä. Nyt hänen tukkansa on kasvanut, mutta Brienne leikkaa omaansa edelleen lyhyeksi. Hän ajattelee että voisi ehkä pyytää Brienneä tanssimaan. He kompastelisivat pöytien välissä ja Brienne tiuskisi hänelle. Hän melkein naurahtaa ääneen.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”En minä sanonut mitään”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Miten sinä löysit minut?” Brienne kysyy. ”Laitoitko jonkun seuraamaan minua?”  
  
”Et voi olla minulle vihainen siitä, että jouduin rintamalle”, hän sanoo vaikka oli aikonut jättää sen myöhemmäksi.  
  
Brienne puraisee alahuultaan niin kovaa, että Jaime näkee sen. Hän yrittää olla katsomatta. Hän ei vieläkään tiedä, mistä tässä on kyse, ja luultavasti on parempi jos hän ei ajattele asiaa. Hänen oli tarkoitus vain kiusata Briennea, joka käytti muiden vapaaehtoisten naisten kanssa valonheittimiä Lontoon ilmatorjunnassa ja sanoi hänelle hirvittävän vakavana että aikoi rintamalle. Brienne tiuski hänelle takaisin eikä hän osannut enää lopettaa. Vasta toukokuun lopussa hän tajusi, että he olivat alkaneet puhua muistakin asioista. Ja sitten hän tietenkin lähti, ja Brienne jäi valonheitinten luo niin kuin muutkin naiset.  
  
”Millaista se oli?” Brienne kysyy.  
  
Hän kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Kaaos. Hirveä kaaos.”  
  
”Sehän oli menestys.”  
  
”Melkein viisikymmentätuhatta kuollutta”, hän sanoo, ”meidän puolella. Istuin veneessä kahden pojan välissä. Toinen puhui tytöstä ja toinen maatilasta. Näin molemmat myöhemmin. He varmaan huuhtoutuivat mereen.”  
  
”Olisin halunnut tehdä jotain”, Brienne sanoo ja puristaa käsiä nyrkkiin. Kaljalasi seisoo melkein tyhjänä pöydällä. ”Mitä tahansa.”  
  
”Sinähän teit.”  
  
”En tehnyt. En kelvannut.”  
  
”Olisinpa lähtenyt jonnekin. Vaikka Kanadaan. Ei olisi tarvinnut katsoa sitä hulluutta.” Hän ojentautuu kohti Briennen lasia. Brienne siirtää sitä kauemmas. ”Tosin sitten en olisi tavannut sinua.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Brienne sanoo mutta vilkaisee häntä, ja hän hymyilee.  
  
”Käskin parin isän miehen pitää silmänsä auki”, hän sanoo ja kääntyy katsomaan naapuripöydän poikia, jotka ovat näköjään löytäneet pari tyttöä. Tytöt työntävät kiharoita korvien taakse ja pojat puhuvat suureen ääneen pommeista. ”Jos he vaikka näkisivät sinut jossain.”  
  
”En tiennyt että sinulla on omia vakoojia”, Brienne sanoo, mutta ei kuulosta niin vihaiselta kuin luultavasti pitäisi.  
  
”Näin Bronnin muutama viikko sitten ja hän sanoi, että olit palannut Lontooseen. En keksinyt miten muuten löytäisin sinut.”  
  
”Joten seurasit minua.”  
  
”Olet vihaisempi siitä että he lähettivät minut Normandiaan”, Jaime sanoo, ”ja pitivät sinut kotirintamalla.”  
  
Brienne avaa suunsa mutta ei onneksi sano mitään, huokaisee vain kaljalasiin. Jaime nojaa taaksepäin tuolillaan. He kävivät tämän keskustelun jo aivan liian monta kertaa ennen maihinnousua. Brienne halusi rintamalle, hän halusi kotiin. Molemmat pettyivät. Joskus hän on miettinyt, minkä hiton takia hän muistaa kaikista niistä ihmisistä juuri Briennen. Ehkä se yhdistää heitä, pettyminen.  
  
”Mitä siskollesi kuuluu?” Brienne kysyy ja katsoo häntä.  
  
Hän nykäisee paidankaulusta. Brienne tuijottaa häntä edelleen, ja hän tajuaa hämärästi unohtaneensa, että Briennen silmät ovat aivan siniset. ”En tiedä.”  
  
”Et tiedä?” Brienne kysyy hitaasti.  
  
”En ole käynyt hänen luonaan”, hän sanoo. Yleensä hän käskee tässä vaiheessa ihmisten pitää päänsä kiinni ja häipyy. Hän painaa kämmenensä pöytää vasten ja selkänsä kiinni tuoliin.  
  
”Vähään aikaan”, Brienne täydentää.  
  
”Sodan jälkeen.”  
  
Briennen kulmakarvat kohoavat mutta vain hetkeksi. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Tuntui ettei siinä ollut enää mitään järkeä”, hän sanoo, ”kaiken sen jälkeen mitä näin. En olisi osannut selittää sitä.”  
  
”En minä kysynyt.”  
  
”Tiedän.” Hän ottaa Briennen lasin eikä nainen yritä tällä kertaa estää. Lasi on tyhjä saman tien. ”Mennään jonnekin. Missä sinä asut?”  
  
”Aika lähellä”, Brienne sanoo ja katsoo häntä, ”mutta minulla on kämppis.”  
  
”Mennään minun luokseni. Minulla on kaksio keskustassa. Isä saattaa tietysti vahtia sitä, mutta minä hoidan hänet.”  
  
”Jaime”, Brienne sanoo, kun hän on jo nousemassa seisomaan. ”Mitä tämä on?”  
  
”Minä kutsuin sinut käymään.”  
  
Brienne puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Jaime suoristautuu. Jouluun on enää neljä päivää, eikä hän ole vielä päättänyt, palaako Casterlyyn. Hänellä on ikävä tunne, että päätös ratkaisee kaiken. Hän on onnistunut pysymään poissa puoli vuotta, mutta jos hän nyt palaa, hän on mennyttä.  
  
Ja toisaalta hän on ollut nämä puoli vuotta Lontoossa lähestulkoon yksin.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat minusta?” Brienne kysyy. Nainen istuu edelleen paikallaan mutta ei sentään enää väistele hänen katsettaan.  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
Brienne kohottaa kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”En halua palata kotiin”, Jaime sanoo, ”mutta ei ole mitään muutakaan paikkaa. En pysty olemaan sama ihminen kuin ennen sotaa mutta en osaa olla mitään muutakaan.”  
  
”Voisit tehdä mitä vain.” Briennen ääni kuulostaa vakavalta.  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. ”Tule käymään. Tiedät että pystyt hakkaamaan minut jos minusta tulee liian ärsyttävä.”  
  
”Yritän pidättäytyä siitä”, Brienne sanoo mutta nousee seisomaan. Jaime tajuaa vetävänsä syvään henkeä. Ehkä Brienne nauraa hänelle mielessään, koska tämä todella on naurettavaa. Hän ei enää kestä, ja sen takia hän yrittää viedä Brienneä kotiin. Hän varmaan kuvittelee, että Brienne saisi hänet unohtamaan kuka häntä katsoo peilistä. Ehkä hän yrittää saada itsensä unohtamaan, minne hän palaa neljän päivän päästä.  
  
”Sinua jännittää”, Brienne sanoo, kun he pujottelevat pöytien välistä kohti ulko-ovea.  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. ”Ei. Tai kyllä. En ole ikinä pyytänyt tyttöä kapakasta kotiin.”  
  
Brienne naurahtaa ääneen.  
  
**  
  
He istuvat junassa. Alkumatkasta Sansa yritti katsoa ulos ikkunasta ja seurata nummia ja pikkukaupunkeja, mutta keskittyminen oli liian vaikeaa. Vähän väliä hän havahtui siihen, että Jon liikahti hänen vieressään ja heidän jalkansa tai olkapäänsä osuivat toisiinsa. Hän on monta kertaa yrittänyt keksiä jotain sanottavaa, mutta heidän ympärillään on muutama vanha nainen ja pari lapsiperhettä ja joukko nuoria opiskelijoita, ja kaikkien muiden ihmisten puheenaiheet tuntuvat olevan niin kepeitä. Hän ei aio kysyä Jonilta, mistä tämä näkee painajaisia. Hän ei aio kysyä Jonilta, millaista rintamalla odottaminen oli. Hän ei todellakaan aio kysyä Jonilta, oliko tämä paikalla, kun Robb kuoli.  
  
”Et tarkoittanut sitä”, Jon sanoo.  
  
Sansa räpäyttää silmiään. Hän vilkaisee ulos ikkunasta, mutta nummien ääriviivat hahmottuvat pimeää taivasta vasten vain hädin tuskin. Jon tuijottaa suoraan eteenpäin otsa kevyesti rypyssä.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Jon nielaisee. ”Sanoin että olisin tiellä, ja että haluaisit… jonkun miehen.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. Joku hymisee _Jouluyötä, juhlayötä,_ ehkä kahden penkkirivin päässä istuva mummo.  
  
”Sinä tartuit minua kädestä.”  
  
Sansa sulkee silmänsä. Juna kolisee ja hän kuvittelee tuntevansa Jonin lämmön neulepaidan läpi. ”Tiedän.”  
  
” _Sansa_ ”, Jon sanoo raskaalla äänellä.  
  
Hän kääntää katseensa kohti pimeitä nummia. Jonin kasvot heijastuvat ikkunasta häilyvinä ja epäselvinä. Hän yrittää löytää Jonin katsetta, mutta sitten juna liukuu pienen kylän ohi ja heijastus katoaa haaleisiin valoihin.  
  
”Tarkoitin vain”, Sansa sanoo, ”että se voisit olla sinä.”  
  
Hän tuntee miten Jon suoristaa selkäänsä junanpenkkiä vasten. Heidän edessään istuva rouva on tainnut ruveta torkkumaan. Ulkona ei ole vielä lainkaan lunta, ja Bran on kysynyt häneltä jo monta viikkoa, eikö sitä voisi sataa jouluksi. Hän tietää, että Bran tietää, ettei hän voi luvata sellaista. Muutaman kerran hän on ollut melkein vihainen siitä, että Bran kuitenkin kysyy.  
  
Nyt hän toivoo, että olisi sanonut edes _ehkä. Ehkä_ olisi ollut aivan hyvä. _Ehkä_ olisi ollut paljon enemmän kuin se, miten hän vetää myöhään illalla peiton ylleen liian isossa talossa ja toivoo että olisi joku toinen, joka voisi herätä aamulla, nostaa Branin sängystä ja katsoa, suostuuko Arya syömään mitään.  
  
Jon painaa kätensä hänen kämmenensä päälle. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja tuijottaa suoraan eteensä, edessä istuvan rouvan hattua, laukkutelinettä, junan seinää. Ensin hän kuvittelee, että Jon vetää kätensä saman tien pois, mutta sitten se alkaa tuntua raskaammalta. Jonin sormet pujottautuvat hänen omiensa lomaan. Hän kuulee Jonin hengityksen. Jon silittää peukalollaan hieman kömpelösti hänen kämmensyrjäänsä.  
  
”Selvä”, Jon sanoo.  
  
**  
  
Brienne pysähtyy olohuoneen ovensuuhun. Naisen naamasta näkee, että tämä pitää koko paikkaa naurettavana. Jaime kävelee suoraan keittiöön ja kaataa itselleen vettä, ja sitten myös Briennelle, täytyy yrittää olla kohtelias. Kukaan ei ole käynyt täällä. Hän ei ole pyytänyt ketään käymään, koska siinä ei ole tuntunut olevan mitään järkeä.  
  
”Menetkö jouluksi takaisin kotiin?” hän kysyy Brienneltä. Asunto tuntuu liian suurelta ja hiljaiselta. Hänen omat askeleensa kolisevat tyhjissä huoneissa.  
  
”En tiedä”, Brienne sanoo, seisoo keskellä hänen lattiaansa eikä suostu liikkumaan, vaikka hän yrittää näyttää mallia ja istuutuu nojatuolille, joka tuli asunnon mukana. ” _Jaime._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy ja yrittää hymyillä. ”Oletko tyytymätön?”  
  
”Älä yritä olla nokkela”, Brienne sanoo otsa rypistyen. ”Se ei onnistu sinulta kovin hyvin.”  
  
”Luulin että juuri sen takia pidät minusta niin paljon”, Jaime sanoo.  
  
Brienne kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee ovelle. Jaime painaa niskansa tuolinselkää vasten ja silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Helvetti että hän osaa tehdä virheitä. Hän on avuton tässä niin kuin kaikessa muussakin. Hän vihasi sotaa ja hän vihaa elämää sodan jälkeen.  
  
Brienne pitelee jo kättä ovenkahvalla, kun hän ehtii eteiseen.  
  
”Älä mene.”  
  
”Muistan kyllä että kiusasit minua kaiken aikaa”, Brienne sanoo katse ulko-ovessa, ”ja se toimi. Mutta se ei toimi enää. Sinä kutsuit minut tänne.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoo. Hänen pitäisi nyt tehdä jotain, vaikka tarttua Briennen olkapäähän, mutta hän ei saa itseään tekemään sitä.  
  
”Tämä on liian outoa muutenkin”, Brienne sanoo.  
  
”Tiedän. Olen pahoillani. Jää tänne.”  
  
”En tiedä, mitä sinä yrität kysyä”, Brienne sanoo, mutta kääntyy kuitenkin kohti häntä.  
  
”En minäkään”, hän sanoo. ”Haluan että olet täällä. Haluan jonkun järkevän ihmisen jolle voin puhua.”  
  
Brienne pudistelee päätään. Jaime vetää syvään henkeä ja ojentautuu sitten tarttumaan Briennea ranteesta. Brienne tuijottaa häntä kuin hän olisi tullut hulluksi, ja hän kuvittelee hajamielisesti, miten helposti Brienne saisi häneltä lyötyä silmän mustaksi tai pahempaa. Ajatus tuntuu kummallisen lohdulliselta. Ehkä jos hän olisi tarpeeksi huonossa kunnossa, hän voisi istua täällä tyhjänpäiväisessä nojatuolissaan koko joulun, eikä kukaan tulisi hakemaan häntä. Ehkä kukaan ei muistaisi, että hän on poissa.  
  
”Minäkin olen yksin”, Brienne sanoo kireällä äänellä ja katsoo häntä hartiat vedettyinä taakse. ”Et voi leikkiä minulla.”  
  
”En leiki”, hän sanoo ja pitelee edelleen Briennen rannetta, eikä nainen vedä sitä takaisin. ”En tiedä mitä teen, mutta en leiki.”  
  
”Sinä puhut minulle niin kauan kun se on hauskaa”, Brienne sanoo, ”ja sitten unohdat minut.”  
  
”En unohtanut”, hän sanoo, ”en edes siellä. Kun lähestyimme rantaa, ajattelin että Brienne sentään säästyy tältä.”  
  
Brienne huokaisee ääneen. Jaime puristaa naisen rannetta.  
  
”Tule istumaan”, hän sanoo. ”Puhu minulle. Nuku täällä. Kävellään huomenna jonnekin ja saat valittaa minulle, miten epäreilua on ettet päässyt tapattamaan itseäsi rintamalla.”  
  
”Minulla on töitä.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo, ”minä odotan.”  
  
”Jaime”, Brienne sanoo ja vetää kätensä irti mutta katsoo suoraan häneen, ”minä sanon tämän vain kerran, niin että yritä nyt kerrankin kuunnella. Sinä olet ehkä ärsyttävin ihminen jonka olen koskaan tavannut, mutta minä pidän sinusta. Et voi vain käyttää minua, koska minä… koska se sattuisi ihan helvetisti.”  
  
Hän nyökkää. ”Ymmärrän.”  
  
Briennen silmät kaventuvat. ”Etkä ymmärrä.”  
  
Hän huokaisee. ”Jos et suostu uskomaan minua, minkä takia edes puhut minulle?”  
  
Brienne kävelee hänen ohitseen. Hän kääntyy ympäri ja katsoo, miten nainen kävelee huoneiden läpi, pysähtyy keittiön ovensuuhun ja katoaa moneksi kymmeneksi sekunniksi makuuhuoneeseen. Hän seuraa Briennea hitain askelin. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa kummallisen lujaa.  
  
”Tarvitsen jonkun ihmisen jolle puhua”, Brienne sanoo ja pysähtyy makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo.  
  
**  
  
Jon pysähtyy portaille. Sansa painaa kätensä kevyesti miehen käsivarrelle ja toivoo, että se riittää.  
  
”Helvetti”, Jon sanoo karhealla äänellä. ”En ole käynyt täällä sen jälkeen kun – ”  
  
”He ovat varmaan menneet jo nukkumaan”, Sansa sanoo, ”mutta on varmaan parasta herättää heidät. Arya ei ikinä anna minulle anteeksi, jos tuon sinut kotiin keskellä yötä enkä herätä häntä.”  
  
”Kotiin”, Jon toistaa.  
  
Sansa painaa avaimen lukkoon. Ovi narisee ja aukeaa.


End file.
